Sunrise, Sunset
by Glitara Keladry Sophia
Summary: While Aang is unconcious at the end of the Second Season finale the other characters have a time to recall the days events and question the future with or without the Avatar. Tokka and Kataang. One shot


**Sunrise, Sunset**

After Aang is shot down by Azula in the second season finale, the other characters waiting for what will happen next recall the events of the day and question the future, with or without the Avatar.

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Nickelodeon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young Avatar's breathing was shallow, his gray eyes close, possibly forever. A young water bender girl dangling a blue green flask from her hand wept over him.

_What, Katara thought_, _if he doesn't wake up, what will become of us. She imagined her life without the bender. It was impossible. She'd thought she could wait to tell him how much she cared how much she…. Loved him, not as a brother or a friend but as someone she'd hoped she'd spend her life with, now she wasn't so sure if that dream would be a reality. _

Behind the crying girl were three other humans, the first a tall boy wearing similar clothes to those of the girl. He had one hand on her shoulder as she tipped the flask towards Aang's mouth and you could sense their bond, brother and sister.

_Sokka wondered what his father would do. He felt like he had survived it all and trudged on with a smile on his face to hide his broken heart. First his father left, then the fire benders had killed his mother and finally Yue his first love had become a spirit to save their people. Now he was even unsure of Suki's fate. What had Azula and the two others, the tall start flinging girl and the bubbly acrobat, done with the Kyoshi warriors? It was almost too hard to bear the thought. And what if the Avatar the only hope for the world and his best friend didn't pull through, then what? Could he keep fighting a losing battle? All he would have left is Katara his father and Toph, who'd_ _been helping his heart heal and teaching him to laugh again. He had lost so much; would the fire nation take one more? _

The blind girl, her eyes a milky blue sat a little ways apart from the siblings with her knees clutched to her chest. But she was still close enough that she could hear Sokka's sharp breaths.

_Toph almost wished she could see so she could reach out and touch Sokka's face, smooth his forehead. She almost wished she could see the pain so she could try to ease it. If Twinkletoes, her Avatar earth-bending student left them, would she go back to her family? Could she stand being cooped up in that cage of a house, sensing the world outside but never experiencing it, with her parents patronizing love of the little blind weak obedient Toph, not the real strong courageous Toph. Could she stand to leave Katara who was almost a liker her very own sister? If Aang didn't pull through could she stand being treated like a little girl forever? _

Toph scooted closer to Sokka and rested her head and hand against his warm, he did not tense or try to move away, and then shifted to circle that arm around her shoulders.

Sitting farther off watching the circular city disappear into the darkness of what was to be a long night_ the Earth King wondered if it had all been worth it._

_ He had been blind to the true world around him, but did putting his citizens in jeopardy make it all worthwhile. What kind of leader was he, who didn't know enough to travel through is own city without getting lost. This boy who had accepted responsibility for all of their futures life was on the line and the Earth King felt sadly responsible. _

On the walls of the city stood two figures, they were also brother and sister but no closeness united them. Instead a terrible deed did, the takeover of a once great city, and the almost murder of the Avatar. The boy tall with a red scar streaking the left side of his face had shame written all over him.

_Zuko's inner turmoil was not resolved like he thought it would be. What would have happened if the pretty water bender girl had put the spirit water on his scar? His heart would still be scarred with memories, a mother who had died and a father who couldn't care less. The only person who did care, his uncle Iron would now rot in Ba Sing Se jail until his trial for treason. How had he betrayed his peaceful loving uncle who had only wanted what Zuko now knew was best for him? How had he let him down so severely? Could he redeem himself and if he could would he be strong enough to? _

Next to the boy his sister stood, younger and with the blackest aura in the world she looked out over the city instead of facing the group on the bison fading into the distance.

_My city, Azula thought. My victory for the fire nation, my stupid brother could never have accomplished it and father will be so proud. He always has liked me better, Zu Zu got_ _mother but look what happened to her. I will be Queen of the world and then things will be run right. I hope my reign starts by them saying a few words for me at the Avatar's funeral. But there was a small hidden place in Azula's heart where a little girl waited for a mother's love and attention. _

A cruel dagger of a smile crossed her lips as she gloated over Ba Sing Se, her diamond on the string of new Fire Nation cities. Soon she would have it all.

However back on the flying bison now almost a speck in the distance to Zuko, the Avatar's breath was growing stronger.

_Aang felt as if he was floating in nothingness, a burning coursed through his middle and he longed to submit to the blackness. But he know he couldn't , he still had to much to accomplish too much to still fight for; Appa, Sokka, Toph, Momo and above all Katara. He had come back to save her and he wouldn't give up on her as long as there was a thought in his head. A cooling sensation down the center of his body suddenly gave him strength as he willed his eyes to open. _

To those on the bison excepting the Avatar it was as if the sun was rising as Aang's gray eyes fluttered open. Katara let out a cry and buried her face in his shoulder. Sokka, Toph, the former Earth King and even Bozco the bear circled into a group hug. The moment was full of joy and strength but slowly they all realized what today meant. Quietly the Earth King said "The Earth Kingdom has fallen." And the other's let out a weary sigh, knowing, as they traveled by moonlight, that the adventure was far from over.

So what did you think? Please review! Thanks!

Peace, Love,

Glitzy


End file.
